voaudatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
082120-- EOD B-Bravo
8-- KF VD and S VD: I think I'm beginning to get the hang of this. S: It has been two years, so. KF: There you two are! Liking the FD3S more now, hmm? VD: Actually, I had a question. KF: Okay, what is it? VD: These are both an RX-7, right? One is older and one is newer, but the older one is called FC and the newer the FD. Why is that? KF: The FC is the second generation model, first produced in full a century ago in 1990. On every car its VIN, vehicle identification number, starts with "JMZFC1..." or "JM1FC3...". The "FC" derives from that. The FD, commonly also called the FD3S, is the third generation and top seller of the RX-7 line and was first produced seven years later in 1997. While the VIN on every car always starts with "JM1FD..." the full name comes from the chassis' reference ID number, which is "FD3S". VD: That's pretty straightforward actually, I think I'm beginning to understand cars now! S: I still don't get it, I'm confused. KF: He is catching on rather quick, two years after I began to understand cars I still wasn't legally old enough to be driving then. VD: Hey, you alright? KF: Maybe he's not all there yet. From one Changeling to another, would it helped if I drive you around instead? You do look a bit pale, you should get some rest. S: I'll take the rest, but no thanks on the offer. Driving with Voce already takes getting used to, and I don't want to imagine how much more time I'd need to adjust to how much better you are. VD: How long have you been driving for? KF: 54 years. VD: In just that black hatchback? KF: No, not always. Just mostly. VD: I'm still kind of new to the idea of driving, so I'm not really sure what to expect that experience to mean. That is, of course, other than what I've already seen from you. KF: Almost everyone screams for me to slow down as we approach corners or any time I drift through something, then I take it like I would and they scream all throughout. I had one acquaintance fall unconscious as a passenger. S: I'm surprised that isn't me. VD: Admittedly, I am as well. That's merely factual, not- S: It's okay, I understood what you meant. S shines a weak smile at VD VD: There it is! Heh, it's like I'm surrounded by people who don't smile often! KF: Hmm. VD: Is something the matter? KF: No, it's nothing worrisome. SDR: You're reminding her of herself when she was about your age. S: Oh, right. You have one too. VD: Hers talks too. KF: There's many things one needs to know about a Requiem ascendant Anima but all of that aside, she's right. You do remind me a bit of my cheery young self. In many, many ways no doubt. We can discuss that later, it's not important. Just nostalgic. VD: Well, we're not going anywhere. S: And I'd like it if we weren't. VD: So if you don't mind me asking, what's on your mind? Any stories from back then? KF: I know you've yet to meet a lot of the people I end up being surrounded with, and upon getting to know them even the most collected seem to tense up when I approach a corner. That aside, it is quite interesting how similar you've become to me when I was your age. VD: How's that? KF: You're quite the positive, upbeat individual. Never shy from a fun time and want to make sure others close to you are alright throughout. When serious matters manifest you stay focused despite the extroverted attitude, and you know exactly what you're doing. You even so much as gotten into my music tastes from back then too. VD: There's a lot of really good riffs I can play from Eurobeat. KF: You even play the piano, too. S: You know I can't imagine you like him at all, I mean I am still getting used to the fact that you're his mother. You two almost look like siblings. VD: You remember I made the same point. S: And that you had valid reasoning to believe otherwise. VD: I wouldn't say it was valid. Just, maybe inquisitive. KF: I can understand the doubts and natural disbelief at the situation, even some of my closest, well, acquaintances hardly believe I have a son at all. VD: Do you really still listen to Eurobeat? KF: Only when I need to. So, on occasion. Good memories. []: - '- - DECRYPTING - -' Category:Bypassed Files